


Snouts Belong Together

by Fortilux_the_Brave



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Crush, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortilux_the_Brave/pseuds/Fortilux_the_Brave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Feraligatr had a crush on his straight friend a Krookodile.<br/>Both parties wanted to ask each other out. Now see what's gonna happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snouts Belong Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Hello! It's Ban!
> 
> Sorry! As of late I had a white screen problem but I am still working on the stories!  
> This is made for Diamond Mirror: http://diamond-mirror.tumblr.com/
> 
> Enjoy!

Meanwhile in a certain collage apartment…

“Hmmm.” Said a blue and red alligator as he sits down and contemplates by himself.

Curious of what is he thinking? He is thinking on how he will ask his long time crush, a Krookodile named Hunter to come with him to the Fall’s End ball. He knew that his threesome had to choose and as for every year they get separate dates.

His white furred friend got himself a hot jock from their previous outing. Zenny, a Zangoose found himself a Machoke of the name of Gran who worked at Goro’s and his Gabite friend finally asked out his crush, a Flygon if they can go to the ball together.

And as he looks at the wall he heard a knock.

*Knock, knock, knock*

“It’s open…” and came in a Krookodile who is wearing a simple black jacket and a pair of loose fitting jeans. Quickly the Feraligatr covered himself with his blanket and looked flushed, in his mind he is embarrassed to see him in this state.

“H-hey…” Arlim greeted as he stammers. His face is burning up on how bad he looks, his room in disarray and he is only in his blue and white stripped shorts. He may have a nice body but he does not want to look weird in front of his crush.

The Krookodile is also a senior who so happens to be in the same course as his friend, a Luxray named Ban. Speaking of which Ban ended up getting asked out again by his acquaintance, a pornstar who is a Typhlosion.

“Why are you here Hunter? Do you need anything?” asked Arlim and the Krookodile started to sob. And after a bit the ground type buried himself in Arlim’s broad chest and continues to cry. Arlim started to look flushed again and comforted Hunter like the several times he did before but the first time was special.

**Arlim POV**

**Flashback**

I was walking along the campus grounds with the sun shining. I was on my way to the gym when I heard sobbing. I turned to see a Krookodile who had a picture in his hand that was soaked. It contained a picture of a Froslass and him smiling together.

A pang of sadness and pity just stabbed my chest mercilessly the more I continued to see the pokemon cry in sorrow. I took a deep breath and walked towards him.

“You ok?” I asked and he looked up to see him soaked in tears. He swings his head and tries to compose himself as I kneel to the ground with pity. From what he held was a phone that had a few dents and a keychain.

The keychain was a snowflake. The phone showed signs of bites and gnawing. Did he bite it?

Out of nowhere he simply pressed himself right at my chest and had a grip on my shirt. I am surprised at first and I rubbed his back awkwardly.

“There there.” I started to shh as if to calm a baby. His crying started to fade and after a bit he lets go of my shirt. I finally got a good look at him, he has a pair of glasses and he wears a white hoodie jacket with “SLV: Crossing Field” on its side and back. It was showing a Luxray and an Entei wearing armor side by side.

Body wise he is average. He is not too lean and not too skinny but his hands and arms are sure strong for someone like him considering his stature. But when I now think about it, he is actually good looking.

“S-sorry.” He apologized and I awkwardly scratch my cheek. I am blushing a bit right now, I am sort of embarrassed but also glad to receive the compliment.

“Oh, where are my manners.” He held out his hand. “I am Hunter, sorry for dragging you into this.” And I took his hand for a handshake. “I am Arlim. Nice to meet you.” I replied. “So what happened? Why are you crying all of a sudden?” I asked him and he looks away for a bit.

“It’s ok if you do not want to talk about it. But let’s get you up.” I stood up and offered my hand and he gladly accepted it. I let go and walked right out but he called out my name quickly.

“Arlim. Wait.” I turned as he digs around his pocket and handed out a notepad with a ballpen pinned on its spring binds. “C-can I get your number. I get a feeling that we should be friends.” I was taken aback.

I just helped him and now he asks for my number. Should I accept? Should I not?

“Sure.” I grabbed his notepad and wrote my number right at the end part of the notebook.

“Thanks. I owe you a drink, come on.” He grabbed my arm and quickly dragged me to a bar. I felt everyone looking at me as I get dragged around by a brown crocodile along the streets and we entered the establishment.

“Welco… oh hello there Hunter. Who’s this?” asked a bulky looing Tangrowth. White polo and his sleeves rolled to accommodate his bartending. He smiles gleefully as if he just won the lottery. I looked at him with a mean look and he winced a bit.

“This is Arlim. Arlim, Frank” I waved my hand and he smiled but this time with a bit of spark in his eyes. And those things just made me shudder, they looked creepy.

“So what’ll I get ya?” He asks as he washes a few cups with his vines.

“What do you want?” I looked at Hunter who was tilting his head slightly. “I’ll have a scotch.” I replied and he nods, ordering two glasses of scotch and the grass type simply nods and quickly with his vines around the shelves he poured in two glasses of gold liquid.

“Cheers.” Hunter called as we drank our glasses. Oh no looks like I gotta go to the men’s room.

“Where’s the men’s room?” I asked and Frank aimed his tentacle at the right. I told my friend if he isn’t already one that I will be back and he nods. I looked around to see some of the patrons looking at me funny. Some with grins and others are whispering.

I shook it off and comforted myself. But when I came back they were not here. No sign of Frank or Hunter. I panicked a bit at this and looked left and right. I quickly asked a drunken Stoutland who was lying on his back belching where they are.

“They *hic* are in the *hic* backroom.” Pointed out the drunk and I dashed to the door. Slowly I neared and heard a mewl and a moan, heavy breaths too. I tried to turn until I heard something disturbing.

“no…please…stop….help” I realized something. HE IS GETTING RAPED!!!

“help…please” I braced myself and gave it all I’ve got. Pushing and kicking but it won’t budge!

 ‘OK! That’s how you wanna play it! Fine!’ I focused all my energy on my fist and it started to glow. “HAH!” I threw my hardest punch and the door blasted away. I am in a dungeon of sorts with chains, shackles and other things. But the most frightening sight is Hunter strapped and constricted by vines with tearful eyes.

“Hello there. See you want to tap his ass too?” I saw tentacles lashing towards me and I sliced them with my sharp claws.

“Let him go now!” I roared and he laughs.

“You cannot beat me. I am a grass type after all.” And he lashed vines at me and I readied my claws and they extended with white energy. I charged at them and the tentacles are severed as I move towards him.

“Impossible!” He yelled out and I opened my maw and it glowed blue and I gave that bastard a good hard bite right at his neck and he screams as ice started to form around the bite and eventually around his body.

I grunted and helped Hunter down. He started to tear up and he hugs me tightly.

“It’s ok.” I once again patted his hand and I looked at him and he looks scared. And his eyes stared at me with nothing but… I can’t describe it even, but I know something is there. But then he closed his eyes and shook his head.

“T-thanks, better call the cops.” He stood up and ran to the counter to reach for the phone and called the emergency number. He spoke a bit and hung up, he turns to me and said that they are on their way.

He then told me to take a seat and he took a deep breath. “I am sorry I dragged you into this and no matter what I do I am always a magnet for bad luck.” He looks at me once more with that look. I cannot even find the words to describe it even, it is just there. I feel bad for not knowing but I am confident that that thing in the air is a good thing.

“You are not. DO not say things like that ok!?” I shook him mildly. He looked at me wide eyed and meekly nods as he blushed a bright red, I did too the moment it happened and just like that it became awkward.

“Well, I better tell you the thing we were supposed to be talking about. See… I just broke up with my girlfriend. We were in it for a while now but then she decided to break it off.” He explained and I winced.

“Sorry for that bro.” I told him and he smiles.

“Bah! Anyhow it is already the past. And it is something I want already said and done.” I wondered why they broke up in the first place… oh well.

I threw that question to the back of my head and we heard the cops.

In that day forward Frank is thrown in jail and as for me… We hanged out ever since but every three to four months he will have a break up and come crying to me. But I don’t mind, because slowly but surely as we spent time together I am developing feelings for him.

His way of acting, how he geeks out about games and most of all he made me feel like I have a purpose. As much as I hate to admit it at that time, I started to have a crush on him.

**End of Flashback**

He stopped sobbing and he looked at me adamantly. It was for a second and once again he shook his head sideways. He has been doing that ever since day one and I started to get curious about this.

“Hey, one question. Why do you shake your head like that?” I asked and he squeaked. He is shocked at what I asked to him and he started to sweat a bit, he now is stammering as he tries to avoid my gaze

“It’s n-n-n-nothing! Haha” he tried to convince me and I stared at him harder.

“Really?” I pressed and subconsciously I closed in on him and he sweated more and more until another knock sounded.

“I’ll be back.” I said and Hunter exhales. I saw a Lopunny on the door and she looks mad. And I get the feeling that this anger is aimed at me.

“Have you seen Hunter?” She asked in a hushed and repressed voice. I said no nervously.

“Ok then.” She left as quickly as she went in with a huff. I shuddered at the thought and went back in.

Ok this time I have to ask him. What on earth is going on with his GFs lately. For one that he had at least 4 for the past year and broke up but most of all is how they would react around me.

Every time we bump into each other, even on dates he gives me a warm holler and I smile and wave in reply. I closed the door and slowly made my way into the room, thinking about all that is running to my mind.

One, Why does he act nervous in certain topics around me? Two, he always goes to me when he has a break up, and Three why is that Lopunny mad at me? I haven’t even been introduced to her heck we just see each other every time Hunter is on a date with her and that’s it.

I came in to see Hunter, he is still sitting on my bed and staring into space.

I called out his name and he did not respond. I shook him and he snaps out of it. He rubs his eyes as he came back to the real world.

“Oh, sorry. Who was at the door?” he asks me and I told him that it was his ex.

“Which one?” And with that crass joke we laughed, knowing full well about that issue. I replied it was the Lopunny and he replied with an oh.

He then called out my name and I see him avoiding me looking at him once more. This side of him is something I see often, it is when if he is nervous or insecure about something.

**Hunter POV**

I actually have a secret…

**A few minutes ago…**

I see a Luxray walking along with a Typhlosion that looked familiar. They are talking. I saw them split up but before that the Typhlosion asked something to the Luxray.

“Can I go to the ball with you?” he asks with a blush on his cheeks. The electric type smiles and nods. They exchanged good byes and split up, the Luxray towards the right and the fire type going forward.

I quickly followed the Luxray and called out his name. “BAN!” I shouted and he turned to see me, he smiles calmly and goes towards me.

“Hi there Hunter! What you need? Notes? Help with art?” he asks and I whispered to him. “Asking someone out.” He jumps back a bit, surprised albeit it is a good kind.

“Umm… I believe you are asking the wrong guy.” He scratches his head.

“You know Arlim way more than I do.” I told him and he smiles a big hearty one for me. “No I dont, but isn’t it that your… Wait… Are you?” He asks me and I nod.

“Ok. Now let’s see, how about asking him yourself? He is not seeing anyone at the moment.” He told me and I reasoned out about his Zangoose and Gabite friend.

Ban told me that they are actually fuck buddies and they are proud of saying it. Also they have separate dates to go with to the ball.

“I got nothing on these two.” I looked down but then he simply got mad.

“HUNTER!” He shouted and I stood straight, frightened. He may be an electric type but he still can hurt me. I heard rumors that he was the Luxio that threw a 150 pound bust right at a fighting type and the pokemon did walk out alive but with a few broken bones and a lot of bruises. And a few bites at the neck too.

“Don’t look at yourself like that do you hear me!?” he lectures me and I closed my eyes. “Look at me!” I opened my eyes slowly to see him smiling once again. That is one mood swing that I want to never see ever again.

“My friend, you cannot say you did if you didn’t try ok?” he told me and I nod.

“Now oh…” He looks shocked and I turned to see a Lopunny heading our way.

“Hi Delila.” I greeted and she hugs me and gave me a peck at the cheek.

“Hello hunny~” she literally sang. “Wanted to say something?”

“You first.” I told her and she slowly lets go and gave me a bit of space.

“Why don’t you ask me out yet? The ball is just a few days away. We are together after all~” She said with bounce and I cannot take this anymore. Better now than never.

“Umm. Delila I have a confession to make.” She turns to me with curiosity.

“I-I am asking out someone else… It is not you. It’s me. I am at fault here. Sorry.” I bowed down and I felt an aura of malice surrounding us. Ban suddenly zapped her and she can’t move.

“Better run now. This won’t hold her for long.” Ban told me.

“YOU WOMANIZER!! I WILL KILL YOU!” she yelled out and I out of fear ran as fast as my legs can carry me. “YOU TOO YOU SNITCH!”I heard her yell and a boom sounded. Thunder and lightning everywhere as they continue to fight.

“I owe him one…” I mumbled and quickly I made my way to Arlim’s apartment.

“I BELIEVE THAT IT DOES NOT COUNT! HE DID NOT WANT TO SEE A GIRL AFTER ALL!” I heard a yell. It was Ban and I heard a rebuttal “MY KROOKY IS NOT GAY!”

“HE IS… I AM AFRAID! BUT I AM NOT SORRY!”

“I WILL GET YOU FIRST! SKIN YOU AND USE YOUR PELT AS MY COAT! AND THEN I WILL PROPOSE TO KROOKY AND WE WILL LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER!” the angry feminine voice sounded as I heard another bang. I winced in pain as the fight continues.

“OBSESSIVE BUNNY!” Ban yelled

I chuckled a bit. Knowing that she would never catch him but now time for me to do my part.

I entered the apartment and when I came in I cannot help but cry and launch myself right at Arlim.

Why am I even crying?

**Back to the present…**

I took a deep breath and another knock sounded.

“Come on!” Arlim yelled out in frustration as he came to the door but we are surprised to see Ban sweating and panthing. “B-Ban!? What happened?” he asks as Ban went in.

“I was running...” he said with pants in every word.

“News Flash!” the TV sounded. And in front was an Audino reporter.

“This is just in that an outrage just occurred. It was caused by a Lopunny and a Luxray fighting, police are now searching for the Luxray but the Lopunny cooperated and wanted to say something. Bring her in…”

A Lopunny came in. Clothes in decent condition but slightly dirty here and there. And she appears to be fine. I wonder what Ban did to her.

“Did the Luxray do this to you?” asked the reporter and she smiled. “Hah? That wimp did not even aim right! All he did was run away from me while I thrash about trying to hit him. Hahahah!” she did a triumphant pose.

“When I get my paws on him I will…” and she stopped herself right there and smiles. “Oh, sorry about that carry on~” and she winks.

We turned our head to Ban and he just avoids our eyes. He told us that he has to go to the police station. He has to explain what happened after all. But before that he whispers to me about ‘that’ before leaving.

“Ciao!” and the door closed.

“That explains why she looked a bit… rugged.” I heard Arlim said that to himself.

“Umm… hey.”  He called out. “Wanna stay over for tonight? It is already late after all.”

I cannot believe this. Did he just ask me to stay. Heck yeah I wanna stay.

“Sure! I would love to!” I told him and he suddenly hugs me. He never started a hug before! It is a first! I am flustered and confused at the same time glad. In fact my heart is aching on how fast it is pumping.

He then realized that the hug lasted too long and let’s go. “I will get dinner ready.” And he ran as fast as possible into the kitchen.

“Dammit. Why did I not do it?” I asked myself.

*Klang!* I heard and ran to the kitchen to see the Feraligatr on the floor and kitchen tools scattered everywhere. I quickly ran to the blue pokemon to see his finger is cut.

“Are you ok!?” I worriedly asked him and he said that he is.

“Let me go get the kit.” I looked around and saw the box I was looking for and carried it with me to the kitchen.

“Give me your hand.”

“I am fine.”

“Give it to me. NOW.” I raised my voice slightly and Arlim just sighs and gave me his hand. “That’s what she said.” And I punched his arm as hard as I could.

“Oww!”

“Don’t make jokes like that when I am working on your hand ok?” and he nods.

I grabbed a piece of cotton and alcohol. I applied some on the cotton and I placed his hand on mine as I slowly dab on his wound. He yelled oww and I looked at his face. I could not resist laughing right now even. Oh too late.

“Hahahaha.”

“Why are you laughing!? It hurts ok!?” he told me as I smiled. “Can’t the big, bad Feraligatr take a dab of alcohol?” I teased him and he huffs and looks away from me. “Ok,ok. I have a better idea. I was done with applying alcohol anyway.”

I threw the swab soaked in blood and alcohol and threw it in the bin.

I took a bandage and placed it around his finger and before he withdrew it I kissed his wound. I looked at him and he is blushing a bit.

“I will cook dinner. Sit back, relax and let me handle this.” I told him and he nods. I picked up the pans but before I got to reach out for the last one me and Arlim touched hands at the same time.

We looked at each other and withdrew their hands at the same time but I quickly took the pan and placed it on the stove.

“Better go now. Leave the cooking to me alright?”

“But I am the host.” Arlim replied and I held up my hand. “And the guest insists that you let him cook. After all it would be bad to deny your guest’s request isn’t that right?” I replied and he opened his mouth but nothing came out.

“Fine.” He surrendered and left me but not without looking at me with a smile.

I cooked up dinner for us and now we are just chilling at the sofa. Watching some TV and popcorn while we are at it. Now we are currently watching a comedy show. The host is a Mr. Mime and he sure can talk a lot.

“Ok, ok. In all seriousness we have to face it. We always have an obsession here and there.” Everybody nods. Can’t argue with that right? “Now today in the city we just found out something. Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome out guest, Bangan Zalpire!” everyone applauds as Ban who looks nervous came to stage.

“Hi there.” Said the host. “Hi. But I rather be called Ban.” Replied the Luxray as he sat down.

“OK then Ban, so I’ve heard that you made it in the news. Again.” And Ban nods in agreement. “Yes I did yet again. But this time I was not killing someone, rather I am the victim! Crazy Lopunny and her fighting moves.”

“She even tried to skin me! Just because she found out something new.” Everyone seems to be curious about it. But not me if this keeps up…

“What did she find out?” the psychic type asked and Ban took a deep breath. “That her boyfriend will not take her to the ball.” Replied the Luxray. I sighed in relief that he did not mention anything else. But I spoke too soon.

“Oh yeah, that he is gay and wants to ask someone out. And that someone is not her. Went gaga the moment that she found out that she will not have her ‘Krookie’ as her future husband.” And everyone laughed.

“Krookie!? You must be joking!” the mime pokemon just continues to laugh his ass off. It was too funny, I am ashamed of my nickname but I see Arlim just there. Shocked, and he simply stared at me.

He is coughing up! He is choking!

Quickly I wrapped my arms around his stomach and tried to help him out. One! Two! Three!

“Gah!” he finally stopped coughing. He was catching his breath and I quickly go to the kitchen and got a glass of water. When I came back he quickly grabbed it and chugged it down forcefully.

“Is that true?” he asks after a bit and I nod shyly.

“Well then who was Ban talking about the person who you want to ask out?” Arlim asks and I said that I don’t want to tell. He nods in understanding and sat back down. I followed and slowly sleep took over me.

I woke up a bit to see the TV turned off. I am on the couch and wait… I felt something behind me, it is warm and familiar. I turned to see a Feraligatr snoring, sound asleep and I chuckled. His muscular arm wrapped around me.

“I wish I have the guts to ask you.” I told him. “Will you go out with me?”

And suddenly his red eyes shot wide open. I was shocked that he woke up.

His breath is heavy and his eyes are just beautiful. I cannot comprehend how much he has given me without anything in return. But this time I want to give and give more.

Then just like that his snout made contact with mine and we kissed.

“That’s my answer.” Arlim told me.

I smiled and threw caution to the wind and pressed myself to him. My tongue pressed itself right at his snout and he opens it. Instinctively I started to lick the insides of his mouth and his with mine.

We are making out! I cannot believe this is happening!

Our tongues wrestled and mine simply manipulated the other like child’s play. Our hands started to move around our bodies, touching every nook and cranny we can reach.

He moaned a bit and I started to moan as well as we continue to touch each other slowly. After a good minute we parted to breath.

“Wow. Even they can’t kiss as good as you.” Arlim told me and I chuckled. We cuddled and continue to sleep to our heart’s content.

I finally woke up to see that he is awake too.

“I love you.” Arlim told me.

“I love you too. For giving me someone who always cares even though I am a wimp. For someone who accepts me for who I am.” I replied and I gave him a quick lick.

“Thank you. For giving me a purpose. And a reason to do my best, in order to protect someone hold dear.” He hugs me tightly and I hug back. “I guess you are taking me to the ball huh?”

“Of course. You are my boyfriend right?” I smiled

“Yes, yes you are.” And once more we did another kiss.


End file.
